Hakoda's Baby
by maymot97
Summary: Katara, Sokka, Zuko, Aang and Bato have to deal with Hakoda being pregnant. HakodaxOzai, HakodaxBato, KataraxAang, SokkaxSuki, ZukoxMai, MPREG no like no read. NO FLAMES


Chapter 1

Hakoda looked around at his family. The warrior knew that this was going to be hard to do. Although he didn't know why it should be so hard. He had already told Katara and Sokka that he was getting married to Bato. Why couldn't he tell them the newest development? Okay, in reality it wasn't knew to him but this was going to change all of their lives. Hakoda was pregnant.

Katara was probably going to flip and not in a good way. She would be mad and happy at the same time and she'll wonder but she won't ask the two questions on her mind. Who was the father? Was it Bato?

Sokka wasn't going to freak out he'll be happy for his dad and then he'll try to calm down Katara. After supper Sokka would take Hakoda away from the others and question him. Who was the father? Was the father even member of their tribe? How long had he been pregnant?

Then again maybe their roles would be reversed. Hakoda hoped not because he thinks Sokka would understand better.

So right then while looking at his family and contemplating their reactions Hakoda made a decision. He was going to tell them everything right then.

"Dad? Are you okay?"

Hakoda looked up and smiled at his son. "I'm fine Sokka," he answered.

"Why did you want to talk to us?" It was Katara this time.

"I have something very important to tell you two. Bato already knows."

In truth Bato was the first person Hakoda had told. That had been at the capital city prison before Hakoda had been sent to The Boiling Rock.

[Flashback]

**Bato looked over at his friend. Hakoda hadn't been feeling good for a few days and Bato was getting worried. Hakoda was trying to fall asleep but he kept shaking. **

**Bato knew that his friends meetings with the Fire Lord were sexual in nature but he also knew that Hakoda wasn't used. After the first meeting Hakoda had told him all of what happened in the "meeting". Bato had been in shock that Hakoda would willingly agree to that without being blackmailed.**

**Slowly the taller man laid a hand on Hakoda's shoulder and the smaller man looked up at him.**

**"What's wrong?" Bato asked.**

**Hakoda put one had on his stomach and said, "I'm pregnant."**

**Bato closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. Then the taller tribesman put a tentive hand on Hakoda's and a worried look came over his face. "Does he-?"**

**"Yes, Bato. He knows. In fact he told me."**

**"Does he treat you well when you're with him?"**

**Hakoda nodded. "He might not be the most gentle man on his throne but he is a gentle lover."**

**"Do me a favor and don't call him your lover."**

**Hakoda chuckled at his friend. "Okay."**

**Then he sobered up. "They're sending me to The Boiling Rock."**

[End Flashback]

Hakoda slowly exhaled and said, "I'm pregnant."

Katara was the first to respond. "What! How?"

"I don't know how, Katara."

Sokka looked his dad over and then asked, "Whose the father?"

Before Hakoda could say anything Katara flicked Sokka in the head. "Who do you think is the father?"

"Well it can't be Bato. They haven't been married long enough and I know that they have never had sex."

"Oh."

"The father is Fire Lord Ozai."

That stopped the bickering. Both teens looked at their father in disbelief. "What?"

"I don't feel like explaining right now."

Katara ran out of their house thingy and Sokka just sat there with his mouth open. After a minute Sokka closed his mouth and left after his sister. As soon as he left Bato walked in.

"I take it that they didn't take it well."

"No they did not."

Bato sighed. "You know that there is someone else who needs to know."

"Sokka can tell Zuko when he goes to visit him in a couple weeks."

"Okay."

A/N: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I really don't know where this came from. I woke up this morning and felt like writting and Hakoda/Ozai mpreg. Please don't flame me. Constructive crtisim is appreciated. And no Ozai did not rape Hakoda. Hakoda was a willing participant. Honestly, I don't know what came over me. PLEASE DON'T FLAME. I'm sensetive. Also this has been sitting on my computer for a while. I know it sounds as if Hakoda had been forced but trust me he wasn't.


End file.
